


Light in the dark

by MissCali2015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Albus had been woken up in the middle of the night to a sound that truly frightened him, hearing the person he cared about most in distress. Albus wished there was more he could do. Brew a potion, or invent a spell that would make the bad dreams, the fear and anxiety all go away. He hoped that just being there for him would be enough.





	Light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Cursed Child for the second time, my love of Scorbus is still strong, and I felt compelled to write this little story! I'm sure it's been done before, but here's my version of Albus comforting Scorpius after a bad dream. Enjoy!

Albus pulled back the sleek, silk hangings around the Slytherin four-poster. Scorpius was tossing and turning restlessly, muttering and gasping. From the illuminated tip of Albus’ wand, he could see sweat glisten off the boy’s wrinkled forehead. 

“Scorpius.” Albus said calmly, cautiously placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to wake him. “Scorpius, wake up.” 

Scorpius’ eyes flew open, and he gasped for air. Without taking his hand off Scorpius’ shoulder, Albus pulled the curtains closed again and whispered the _muffliato_ charm as to not wake the other sleeping 5th years.

“It’s okay… ” Albus said, settling in next to Scorpius. He laid down, smoothing the coverers out that Scorpius had twisted and tangled all up around him. Scorpius instinctively laid his head on Albus’ chest, and Albus just as instinctively tangled his fingers in Scorpius’ hair, rubbing his scalp gently. “It was just a dream. It’s okay… I’m here.” 

This wasn’t the first time Albus had been woken up in the middle of the night to a sound that truly frightened him, hearing the person he cared about most in distress. He usually couldn’t listen for more than five minutes before he would sneak into the other bed and try to soothe him back to sleep. Albus wished there was more he could do. Brew a potion, or invent a spell that would make the bad dreams, the fear and anxiety all go away. He hoped that just being there for him would be enough. “It’s okay…” 

Scorpius’ rapid breathing had started to return to normal. 

“I know…” Scorpius whispered shakily. “I’m sorry… for waking you.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Albus said, upset but not surprised that Scorpius felt the need to apologize. “I couldn’t really sleep either to be honest.”

Albus had his fair share of bad dreams as well, after their “adventures” from the previous year. But he wanted to be strong for Scorpius.

“Oh…” Scorpius had been rubbing at his red and puffy eyes, but now he wrapped his arms around Albus’ warm and comforting body. Pressing his face into Albus’ chest, he said quietly, “I was back there. And you were gone. It was horrible. So dark…” he shuttered.

“Shhh…” Albus soothed, stroking his fingers slowly through Scorpius’ silver hair. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

Scorpius squeezed harder as if to affirm that he was indeed really there.

“You know what I love about you?” mused Albus after a few moments silence. 

“Hmm?”

“Your courage. I wonder if there’s an alternate reality where you’re sorted into Gryffindor?”

“Ha ha,” Scorpius said sarcastically, lifting his head on to the pillow. He and Albus repositioned themselves so they could look at each other.

“I’m serious,” said Albus with a smile. “I mean what you did in the other world was seriously incredible. I don’t know if I could have survived.”

“Eh—” Scorpius tried to protest, but before he could say another word, Albus pressed a light kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart, Scorpius was smiling his usual dorky smile that often appeared when Albus surprised him with a kiss. 

“Well, that would be pretty funny wouldn’t it? Having a Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Potter in Slytherin?” mused Scorpius.

“Yeah, and then _you_ would know what it’s like to think your father might suspect you were switched at birth.” 

They both snickered until their foreheads met and they closed their eyes, blissfully happy in each other’s company. Scorpius felt a million miles away from the dark castle that often haunted his dreams. Before they both dozed off Scorpius whispered, “Ya know… if we _really_ wanted to break tradition, we should probably have a kid in Hufflepuff…”

Albus smiled. “You’re completely right.” He kissed Scorpius on the forehead as he grabbed his wand and whispered _Nox_, darkness settling around them again.

“Thank you…” Scorpius whispered, snuggling up next to Albus.

“For what?” Albus asked, too sleepy to be annoyed at Scorpius for thanking him for doing what he considered the boyfriend bare minimum.

“For being my light in the darkness.”

Albus smiled again, giving Scorpius a squeeze. The two boys drifted off, and for that moment, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - and sorry for the incredibly cheesy ending :)


End file.
